The present invention relates to utensils and more particularly to improve baking utensils.
The present invention is an improvement on the open end baking pan invention which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,225.
The invention which was the subject of the patent identified above had a single removable end piece which permitted the user to remove a cake from the pan without tearing up the baked goods in the process.
The prior art references cited against U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,225 as listed below do not show a multi-purpose baking pan which may be adapted to baked goods of a variety of sizes in a reuseable multi-purpose baking pan which has removable end pieces for easy access to the baked goods. The following references were cited against the inventor's eariler U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,225.
U.S. Pat. No. 493,835; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 701,198; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,223,226; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,497,033; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,379; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,590; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,101; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,408.